bloody yellow speedster
by I-fly-in-the-skiez 0036
Summary: wally was a great kid. he had a wonderful mother a great house but a evil dad. wally gets abused and strains to keep the secrets from his friends. finally wally snaps and confesses the team is horror while Barry and Iris try to find a way to convict the man of his crimes. WARNING: Child abuse and Rape
1. Chapter 1

Wally gasped in a gulp of air- although it proved useless because of the blood in his lungs. His emerald eyes were clouded with pain as Wally laid on the floor still gasping for air. His ginger hair that was usually spiked up with gel was now matted with scarlet blood. He glared sharply at the figure looming over him.

He felt like the damsels he saves as kidflash on a daily basis. He curled up desperately trying to cover his more vital parts like stomach and head. He was worn down physically and emotionally. He was terrified angry and most importantly he was…. sad.

He was sad. Sad was a bland word. He was more depressed that the man he looked up to for years stooped this low. His own father…. Rudolph west was his attacker. His family had a turn for the worst when he got his powers. They berated him with words that hurt more than knives.

Scratch that… knives hurt way worse than the words they yelled at him.

He writhed in pain as his father brought the baseball bat on his leg. He heard a loud 'SNAP!' which meant it was broken. He have could easily dodged the whole encounter. He could have fought back. He didn't because these were his parents even if he wanted to go kid flash to save himself he couldn't.

Rudolf yelled obscenities to his only son who was now sobbing into a puddle of his own blood. The words of hatred landed on deaf ears.

Nobody knew what was really behind his mask of smiles and cheesy jokes. Nobody not even his aunt Iris and Uncle Barry knew.

The metal baseball bat slammed down again and again. The sound of bones breaking echoed through the room. The sound of when the metal connected with the bone was like its own melody (A very malicious melody.) The beatings were a pattern this happened every day when he came home from the cave or school.

His superpowers were his weakness. He knew nobody would believe a fifteen year old boy was being beaten by his forty year old dad. Hell he didn't have any injuries to show for the countless beatings! His speed healing was a curse.

He rather it stays like this so he didn't have to watch the…pity glances from his teammates and friends.

He would rather die than show his friends what his dad carved into his back with a steak knife.

'Freak'

'Flash boy'

'Monster'

'Failure'

All daily reminders of what he was. A utterly useless failure. It didn't matter how loud he screamed or cried the beatings the words spat with such malice that made wally shutter…

It never stopped.

His father sneered as he looked down on Wally. He brought the metal bat down several more times. His chest was heaving from excerpting all off his energy on the sobbing speedster at his feet. He glared at the redhead and dropped the bat to walk down the stairs and get a glass of lemonade.

His father left Wally a bloody pulp on the floor. His bottom lip quivered as he looked at his legs. They were both broken and if he didn't set them correctly soon they would heal improperly and he would have to get medical help to re-break his legs. He shuttered at the thought.

He pulled himself up using the bed post. He carefully sat on his bed not wanting to jostle his injuries too much. His eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

He slowly and painfully brought his leg back in the proper position. This had become second nature to him after all the beatings he received. he always had to reset one bone or another. He choked out a small sob as his legs started to heal along with the rest of his broken body.

He would need more food to heal the rest of the way. now the broken bones were only bad bruising. He checked his watch and gasped at the time. It was 10:56 he was thirty minutes late for training. Injuries forgotten he limped over to his dresser and got out his usual clothes a brown over shirt and a pale yellow long-sleeved under shirt and blue jeans.

He grabbed his backpack that had his kid flash uniform and slipped it on his shoulders. He winced in pain and took out a bottle of pain meds from his sock drawer. He popped two pills in and set the pills in his bag.

He opened his window and grabbed the tree that was close by. Being on the third story of a house and being injured while climbing a tree was difficult. Wally managed and ran to the nearest zeta beam ready to see his friends.

"Kid Flash B03" the female animated voice rang out

Black canary glared at the speedster "Your late" she stated simply

This caused the rest if the team to look at Wally. Subconsciously he rubbed his bruised cheek. Well was bruised before the speed healing process.

"Of course he's late he's kid dork" Artemis replied

This caused snickers from the rest of the team. Well besides the more mature ones of the group.

Canary sighed "Get suited up and grab a partner" she pointed to robin

KF dashed to the dressing room and came back in his suit before she could blink. She rubbed her temples.

"Today you will be doing a simple exercise. The partners will get in the training circle and try to knock the other down and keep them down for ten seconds to get a point." she explained

"M'gaan, Artemis you two up first" she stated

The match was over fairly quickly. M'gaan had to work on close courter combat and not rely on her powers for everything. Artemis quickly took the upper hand and took the Martian down with a nerve strike. It kept her down for long enough were Artemis could win.

"Robin, Kid you next" she pointed to the bird and speedster

Wally kept the goofy grin on but on the inside he was grimacing. He really didn't want to fight robin that dude found all his enemies weaknesses and exploited them. He resentfully got on the mat along with his ninja best friend. KF slid into a fighting stance. Robin was waiting for a strike from the spandex hero. KF waited.

Kid flash never waited for anything…

Robin shrugged it off thinking Wally switched tactics to confuse him. Robin charged first going for a punch. Wally blocked the blow with his forearm. Robin then kneed kid flash on his bruised and still healing ribs.

KF winced as the boy wonders knee connected with his ribs. Robin took the distraction and elbowed him in the back right below the neck. KF almost fell to the floor but then caught himself.

Robin then went to attack kid flash from behind. He was startled when kid dodged is kick and football tackled him to the ground. The rest of the team watched in amusement as the two wrestled for dominance.

"That's enough" black canary stated

The two parted Wally had a fake grin plastered on his face. Robin looked at his friend suspiciously.

'What was he hiding?' robin thought as he rushed off the mat eager to see the atlantian and kryptonian go toe to toe.

The clone and leader stepped onto the glowing circle. Superboy rushed at aqualad fist pulled back to punch him. Aqualad dodged his blow by side stepping him. Aqualad elbowed Superboy in the ribs. Superboy let out an angry roar and ran for aqualad again.

Aqualad's tactics were dodge, attack, dodge, attack. Superboy found the pattern and shattered it. Superboy ended up pinning aqualad down to the mat.

Canary patted them both on the mat telling them they did a great job. "Sorry to cut this short but I have watchtower duty because Hal bailed at the last minute." she rolled her eyes "However I expect you here 6:00 sharp for the rest of the lesson and be here on time" She looked at Wally

He gave a sheepish grin and nodded. Black canary then walked to the zeta.

"Wally do you want to try a new cookie recipe I'm trying out" she asked the resident garbage disposal

"Sure babe I'm sure there sweet just like you!" he plastered on another fake grin and sped of the kitchen slightly slower than usual and a small limp.

Wally smiled a genuine smile when everybody sat down to enjoy the mildly burnt peanut butter mint cookies. He then tried hard to swallow the lump in his throat as he thought of the recent day's event.

He stopped a bank robbery as kidflash saved his mom from the abuse of his dad, tried to hide the problem from his friends. Yep an average day for the speedster probably better than yesterday. He shivered at the memory when his dad threw him in the tub and held down his head trying to drown him.

"Wally are you cold I can always turn the air conditioner down." His green Martian friend said.

"Nah babe I'm good" he grinned

Robin was still suspicious….

A suspicious detective was not a good thing to have on your trail.

A/N hey guys I tried really hard on this sorry if anyone is ooc but anyway on a happier note I found more inspiration to write. I'll update if you guys like it otherwise it's another one in the trash bin. I tried to make this as realistic as possible IDK Please leave a review I'll be your friend !


	2. Chapter 2

Wally glanced at his watch. He winced outwardly when it turned out to be 8 o'clock at night. He got up from his seat on the couch and stretched his bruised limbs. He took a last look at the team as he headed towards the zeta-tubes.

It was movie night and it was super boy's turn to pick. He picked a nature documentary which caused the whole team (Even supey) to fall asleep.

Wally ran to his room in the cave almost forgetting his book bag. He zipped back and took a gulp of air before exciting through the zeta.

After he left the zeta he took his time walking home. He even tied his shoe twice on his walk home and purposefully tripped himself up. He took tiny baby steps when he saw his house. He put on his poker face and walked through the door.

Wally dodged a lamp as it was thrown across the room. His father was looking angry faced at his mom.

"Mom?" the speedsters question caused both sets of eyes to look at him.

"I can't do it any more Wallace I can't!" she pulled her purse off of the couch

She pushed Wally aside as she ran out the door. The purr of the Chevy focus could be heard as it backed up out of the driveway.

His dad looked even angrier and Wally could smell the alcohol from where he was standing. Wally made an audible gulp as his dad charged at him like a bull. Wally's limbs were frozen in placed as his dad grabbed his hair and threw him on the coffee table.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT IF YOU NEVER GOT YOUR POWERS I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" he pulled out his pocket knife.

Rudolf held down the struggling 15 year old as he carved letters into his chest. Wally screamed in pain as the knife went a little deeper. Tears poured out as he could only imagine what his father carved onto him this time.

When his dad let him go finally Wally was about to pass out from blood loss. A hard kick brought him back to reality.

"I am not dragging you up the stairs" his dad grumbled as he walked into the kitchen probably getting a TV dinner.

Wally winced as he tried to move. Everything was numb as he forced himself into a crawl. When Wally made it up the stairs and into his room he collapsed on the floor not even bothering to get in his bed.

When Wally woke up he cursed colorful words. He most likely missed training based on the amount of sunlight streaming into his room. Wally pulled himself up and checked the mirror for the new scar he acquired.

Fresh tears sprung to his eyes as he read what it said.

'Flash bitch'

He punched the wall which resulted in a hole in the wall and a bruise on his knuckles. He let out an angry cry as he punched the wall again with his good hand. He hobbled over to his desk and let out all the pent up anger on it.

He even smashed his science trophy through the window. His cuts started to bleed again as he kept demolishing his room. He then fell onto his bed and curled into a tight ball and began to sob. He always thought he could put up with it at least until he was eighteen but now…he doesn't know.

His father that was supposed to love him and protect him had hurt him. He felt more sticky blood ooze out of his wounds. He sniffled a few more times then went to the connected bathroom. He pulled out a worn down first aid kit and cleaned the cuts and dressed them.

He put on his red hoodie over his pale yellow tee-shirt and blue jeans. He grabbed his back pack and walked down stairs. Usually he would use his window to leave but since his dad was at work he figured it was safe.

He looked in the cabinets for some food. The only thing in it was some moldy bread. Wally sighed and walked out the door. Wally hobbled to the zeta-beam.

When he went through the zeta it felt like he was being ripped apart. 'Side effects from tacking the zeta-tube injured is you feel like crap' he though bitterly as he walked in. He checked his watch it was 12:37 in the afternoon.

Robin walked up to him decked out in his usual attire. A green tee-shirt and black hoodie with black skinny jeans and sun glasses.

"Hey dude why were you late today canary looked mad?" he questioned as he fell into stride with the other boy.

"Family matters" wally answered simply

'What are you hiding?' robin asked himself yet again after another encounter with his bestfriend.

_**A/n OMG guys thank you for the all the reviews. Sorry this one is a little short. Don't worry I'll update soon please enjoy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Wally was young when his dad beat him for the first time, nine to be exact. All the beatings were the same in which his dad used a weapon or something of the sorts to beat Wally to the ground. One day his father defiled him by taking his virginity when he was ten.

His father stopped raping him when he turned twelve because Barry Allen (a forensic scientist) married iris which caused Rudy to have more caution when beating his kid. Wally still got his daily beatings which resulted most days with his dad carving words into his skin.

That led Wally to the present. He surveyed his newest scar in the cave. He began to re-wrap with a fresh bandage. He ran a hand through his damp hair. His skin had become paler and he felt frail. Ever since he read his newest scar it was like his stomach was the titanic.

Since he had felt queasy all day he stayed away from food. This in turn caused Wally to feel more fatigued because of his crazy fast metabolism. Wally checked his phone again from messages from his mom. He felt bad because he couldn't be there with her to stop his dad from hurting her.

Wally felt the familiar sting as acid climbed its way up his throat. He ran to his adjoining bathroom and spat out his stomach acid. His legs twitched he had been eager to run all day but he thought it would be best to stay in his room at the cave away from prying eyes.

He collapsed on the white tile floor deciding it was too long of a distance to walk to his bed. He rested his check against the cool tile chilling his burning face. Wally waited as his stomach regained control. He sat up slowly trying to avoid another dizzy spell.

He gripped the toilet seat and pulled himself to his feet. Wally then brushed his teeth and walked to his room. He sat on his bed as he waited for a mission or another training session from black canary. Wally winced as he thought of his new training session with black canary he had taken because he was late.

He had gotten a few more bruises and more damaged pride. Robin hacked into the security cameras and showed the team the footage. Robin and Artemis teased him all day until his inevitable blow up. He had caused M'gaan to cry and Superboy to rip Wally's stitches he put in the night before.

Robin had winced as soon as he saw the blood seep from Wally's chest. Superboy dropped Wally in shock and M'gaan gasped. Artemis looked confused and the leader was concerned. That interaction had caused Wally to seclude himself in his room.

If the team asked he would say he cut himself on shards of glass. If they asked how he would respond with an 'Accident' excuse. M'gaan had felt the speedster's feelings of hurt and anger clearer than the others. She had suggested that the speedster should have a talk with canary. Tornado told them to 'give it time'.

Talking with canary idea had been shot down. So they sent in the red Gotham vigilante to do the dirty work.

Robin stood at Wally's door hoping to poke and prod the speedster enough to get the truth. He also wanted to apologize for being a little troll earlier. He knocked twice…

He didn't receive an answer, so he knocked again. Still no answer. He used his glove to hack into the security. When it opened he was met with a terrible sight. Wally had passed out on his bed that wasn't the problem the problem was he wasn't breathing!

He ran to his friend and checked for a pulse. He felt a slight tremor against his fingers. That was nothing compared to the hum of the speedster's erratic heartbeat. Robin was on the verge of tears and a panic attack when he called Barry.

"Hello" flash's voice asked

"Barry you have to come to the cave KF isn't breathing!" he all but yelled at the blonde man

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Get canary or j'hnn to get him stabilized." A quick click signaled the call had ended

Soon enough the team was is the living room waiting for the details on their soon as canary excited the med bay she was bombarded with questions.

"Is he stable?"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"How can we help?"

"What happened?"

"Settle down he's going to be fine he stabilized but not conscious yet. The cause we determined was hunger we pumped him nutrients through an IV so he should be fine." She concluded as a speedster's backdraft hit her.

"So your positive he's okay can we see him? Didthiscauseanylongtermdamage?" the scarlet speedster inquired

"I'm certain he'll be fine flash go ahead and go in. see for yourself" as soon as she said that flash zipped off to find his nephew

When he saw him his usual calm and cheery demeanor vanished. He had tears threating to fall out as he saw Wally.

Wally was breathing through a tube and he was about as pale as the sheets on the medical cot. His fiery red hair had lost its shine and his emerald eyes full of joy were closed behind heavy eyelids. The beep of the heart monitor assured him the speedster was alive and safe.

Robin came to visit the teen next. He silently berated himself for not checking on him sooner. The question also rolled around as he asked himself 'what caused this wally'.

**A/n Thanks for the continued support on this story. I also wanted to do a quick explanation on why Wally's mom left… well she was also being beaten by Rudy too. Kid flash tried to protect her but couldn't be there with her a lot because he had the team and kid flash duties. Sorry if the story is Ooc too long or too short leave your complaints and/or complements in the review section please. I'll be your friend if you do.**


	4. Chapter 4

Useless, Pathetic, Lazy, Ungrateful…

These thoughts swirled around in Wally's head as he slept. Darkness was all he saw as he heard the memories of his dad spitting hateful words at him. A fuzzy image of a once forgotten memory played in front of Wally's eyes. It was the first time his dad beat him.

A small 8 year Wally west walked into his home after a long day of school. He was nervous after his language arts teacher told him that he had to call his dad because Wally had gotten a D- on a test. His father sat in the kitchen holding the home phone. He turned to glare at Wally.

"A FUCKING D!" his dad yelled at the tiny ginger haired boy

He hung his head when he was suddenly attacked with a large meaty fist. Wally fell to the floor from the force of the impact. He touched his busted lip gingerly.

"GO UP TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" the large man towered over the shivering eight year old.

The memory faded away he saw himself in pitch darkness. The people he all cared about stood around him backs facing him.

"Rob?" he asked reaching his hand out  
"Why should I trust you you're just a liar. Without your powers your nothing!" he slapped Wally's hand away.

He turned to see the Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris look at him with pure hatred.

"We never wanted you in our family." His Aunt Iris sighed in disappointment

"I never wanted or needed a sidekick much less a nephew." His uncle sneered

When he turned again he had to face the whole team.

"Please guys" tears threatened to pour out

"You're un-wanted" Superboy growled

"You're un-needed" the calm leader had a scowl on his face

"You're disgusting to be around" the always happy and bubbly Miss Martian glared at him

"You're a disgrace to the hero community" Robin spat

"A flash wannabe wearing big boy pants he can't fit in. a liar and most importantly a FAILURE." Artemis smiled a sickening psycho smile.

The images disappeared in a wisp of smoke as Wally collapsed to his knees. He gave a cry of pure terror as the words replayed and echoed through the darkness.

"Liar"

"Worthless"

"Slacker"

"Un-wanted"

The words were like a chant swimming through Wally's ears. He looked franticly around searching for light the gateway out of the hell he fell into.

"PLEASE STOP!" he sobbed as the chanting got louder and louder.

Finally he saw a figure come out of the darkness. Wally scrambled to his feet. He started to move away only to realize that he wasn't. he was frozen in place. His father walked out of the shadows grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"We all have our failures in life son but your life was a failure for me and your mother. Inside you know I'm right nobody would miss you if you're gone" his dad then disappeared from view.

Wally saw a bright light he made a dash and tumble towards it.

~~line break of doom~~

Wally opened his eyes slowly. He let out a silent sigh of relief as he saw the sterile hospital room. Compared to the inky blackness of his nightmares this was like a safe haven for him.

"Glad your awake kiddo" a soft voice said from beside him

He turned to see his uncle Barry the cowl of the flash suit was down as he sipped on a mug of coffee. He sat beside Wally on a small chair.

The memories of his dream flashed before his eyes as he gave a shaky smile. Doubt lingered in the back of his mind.

"How long was I out?" he asked the blonde

"Only I don't know…FOUR HOURS!" Wally winced at his uncle's outburst

"Kiddo I was worried about you… why didn't you eat" he asked scooting closer to him

"I… uh…" he drew a blank. Maybe he could just say the truth for once

"I was feeling off and whatever food I ate wouldn't stay down" Wally replied without missing a beat

"Okay now why did the team tell me you were bleeding?" Barry accused

"Um... well" he used his super speed thoughts to make an excuse

"A thug stabbed me when I went to save a girl about mugged" he told the older speedster

"You know that whenever you're lying I can tell because you have a nervous tick where you bite the inside of your cheek…" he informed Wally

Wally just noticed that he was biting the inside of his cheek. DAMM IT! He cursed himself mentally.

He sighed" Fine the truth is really embarrassing… my mom my dad and I were going to have game night last night. I forgot when I was at the cave having movie night with the team… when I ran home I crashed into the glass sliding door." He mumbled the last part looking down

"That's nothing to be embarrassed of Wally. Heck just yesterday I crashed into another car in Wal-Mart parking lot causing the alarm to go off" Barry grinned at his memories

Wally snickered at his uncle. Silently thanking that Barry believed his lie.

"Hey I'm starved lets go grab a bite to eat" Wally said as a genuine smile graced his lips

"Sure thing kiddo" Barry ruffled the younger's hair

"Hey let me check my phone first" Wally said as he pulled the IV out and got out of bed.

Flash nodded and pulled the cowl on. Wally walked to his room and grabbed his phone. He had 3 new text messages and 5 voice mails from his mom. On the voicemail she kept crying into the phone about how sorry she was for leaving Wally. She also said she wasn't going to come back.

'Nobody will miss you if you're gone' the doubts swam into his mind. He threw the phone on his bed and pulled on his kid flash outfit. He sighed before opening the door. He smiled brightly at his uncle who smiled as equally bright back.

'I hide my pain so others don't have to. That's why I'm a hero so no one else has to feel this pain. Because even heroes aren't untouchable.' He thought as they zeta beamed to central city racing home for aunt Iris's cooking.

A/N: Thanks guys for the support! I got the idea for Wally's dream from an old teen titan's episode I watched. (If you guys were wondering) Any way… MARCH ON WALLY WEST LOVERS! (and please review)


End file.
